Fox or Snake
by Kitsune-Taichou
Summary: They all thought he was dead. they were right, he WAS but at the same time he wasn't. Gin Ichimaru lives he lives and goes to a school not too far from karakura high. Kori hayashi is the oldest of three living next to the kurosaki clinic. living with two siblings is when the high schooler meets Gin. Rukia and Ichigo know somethings up next door. Just what? OcXGin, ichiRuki,& Shuran
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This fanfic is one based off of something my friend suggested me doing using my OC, Kori Hayashi. **

**Time line: After Aizen's defeat, before Invading Army Arc or Reigi arc (Anime Only). **

**This is indeed a Gin x OC fic. though there is a one sided GinRan (Sorry shippers) but eventual ShuRan... Maybe. I don't know. **

**I do not own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo. Though i do own Kori, the plotline, any other OC (Unless it's not mine, than I will specify who it belongs to.) and the Ocs' zanpakutos.  
**

**Note: i use google translate so... yeah it might not be that accurate. Aaand... this is my first fanfic so sorry for making it crappy and about an OC for the first fanfiction on fanfiction.  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Prologue;

A white haired prodigy ran to the meeting room. Zanpaktuo tied securely on the boy's back. Entering the meeting room he realized that only four other captains had already arrived. Reitsu Unohana, Soifon, Jushiro Ukitake, and The head captain Yamamoto. Taking his place, the boy stared straight ahead at nothing. Slowly the other captains entered, Kenpatchi Zaraki last. Three captains were missing, yet to be filled for those three's captains were missing. Two dead. One a traitor. The head captain pounded his cane on the floor. "This meeting will now come to order! Jushiro Ukitake; Please explain the reason for requesting an emergency meeting." The head captain said. Ukitake stepped forward. "As you know, both Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru were killed by Aizen. Rukia is down with substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurasaki. Recently Rukia has reported a strange spiritual pressure in kurakara high. Sometimes two. One in one outside. One of them seems to have the signature of our previous third captain." The white-haired captain explained. "Which one? Rose or Gin?" Shunsui asked. "Gin Ichimaru."

* * *

**And there ends the prologue! The next chapter will be up by this week so yeah. hopefully soon 'cause i'm on break.**

**Alright, Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**This first chapter will be from Ichigo's perspective but not first person. I don't own bleach; that belongs to tite kubo. And yes I know I probably spelled Unohana's name wrong... And Uuryu's... And Orihime's.**

* * *

Ichigo stared blankly out the window of his room from his desk. Rukia was happily reading on the floor. Tapping the end of his pencil on the homework assignment, the orange-haired substitute soul reaper sighed. Recently there hasn't been any hollow activity. Recently as in when Kōri Hayashi moved in next door. Surprisingly there only seemed to be three people who lived there at all. Ichigo himself had only seen Kōri go in and out of the house. Both he and Uuryu figured that Kōri had something to do with the low hollow activity lately. "Ichi! Rukia! Dinner!" Kaden called from downstairs. Sighing again, Ichigo stood from his chair and he and Rukia headed down for dinner.

* * *

_BLEACH_

* * *

The next day was extremely hot out as Ichigo Kudosaki and Rukia Kuchiki headed out to school. Stealing a glance at the Hayashi home he saw all the lights were off. And Kōri walking out the door and locking it behind her. "Morning, Kōri." Rukia greeted. Ichigo nodded. "Good morning Rukia, Ichigo." Kōri said, walking over. Her bag was being carried in her left hand. For once she had something other than a blank expression. This one more irritated than yesterday's. "What's with you?" Ichigo asked. Kōri pushed her glasses up, reminding him of that Lieutenant from squad eight? Or was it nine? Eh, he didn't care right this minute. "Aside from the strange weather we're having, it's too hot for me." Kōri said with a sigh. Rukia smiled. "Let's hurry so we can get out of this heat!" She said. Kōri nodded and the three of them walked down to their school. The Raven-haired soul reaper talking to the orange-haired substitute reaper while the ice-blue haired neighbor walked next to the two, talking occasionally with them.

* * *

_BLEACH_

* * *

The three walked into the class room. Uuryu and Chad were already there, Orihime and many others weren't. Ichigo walked over to his desk and sat his bag down. Kōri and Rukia were already talking with the Quincy and Chad. "Good morning." Uuryu said to the two. "Morning." Rukia said. Kōri just nodded as Ichigo walked over and Rukia went to go put her stuff down. Kōri sat right in front of Uuryu so she didn't have to move that far when the bell rang. "Have you noticed?" Uuryu said, becoming serious. Rukia and Ichigo nodded. Kōri seemed to stiffen. If he didn't know that she could see spirits, Ichigo would've thought that she knew something about the low hollow activity. "The hollows? Yeah, they seem to be less frequent." Ichigo said. "I'll have you know I sensed a hollow in the west part of town but as soon as I got there the hollow was already becoming spirit particles. There wasn't even a trace of spiritual pressure near it." Uuryu informed them. "So the hollow is dead and we don't know who the killer is?" Rukia questioned. The Quincy nodded. "That's unfortunate but I guess it's okay because there aren't many hollows to cause harm to the spirits or other reapers." Chad said. Kōri nodded, "And Ichigo doesn't have to lose all of his spirit energy so soon." She added, as thunder sounded after she spoke and the rain came pouring down. Soon the other students stared walking in, drenched, as the bell rang.

* * *

**No Gin yet but soon! **

**Alright, toldja I'd get the next one up fast! Anyways, Kitsune- Taichou, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So about Grammatical mistakes and spelling... Yeah. Sorry about that. I don't own bleach- that belongs to Tite Kubo. It I did Gin and our favorite Emospada wouldn't have died and Starrk and Tia/Tier Halibel(?) would've also lived. **

**I'm sorry for being unable to spell.**

**Gin: It's review Time!**

**Kōri: *claps with a blank expression***

**Me: ^_^;**

* * *

**Faeyne Dreamwalker: Why thank you!**

**Rusty Spork: YOU REMEMBERED! ^_^ Well it's been updated so yay!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Snake arrives.

After hours of listening to lectures on history, unexpected math tests, and frequent sighs it was finally time for lunch for Ichigo and his grade. Due to the rain, He and his regular group plus Kōri met on the stairs to the roof instead of going ON the roof. "Any of you guys have an extra umbrella?" Kōri asked, a stick of strawberry POCKY in her mouth and a half eaten box in her left hand. "I forgot to bring mine." Orhime giggled. Rukia nodded, "We forgot one too." She sighed. Uuryu just smirked. "Of course I brought one, I alway have one in my locker." He said. Chad just grunted. "I like the rain." He said. Tsasuki shrugged, "I have practice today." She said. "Oh. I was hoping to borrow someone's." Kōri sighed. Ichigo sighed as well, "Why don't you just call whoever else lives with you?" He asked. The girl in question just shook her head. "I don't want them out in this. One's too young, the other is already sick." She sighed. "Wait... You leave your siblings at home?" Ichigo asked, reaching for a POCKY box only to get his hand slapped away by Rukia. "No touching." The raven haired soul reaper said. "yes I do, is there a problem?" Kōri asked. "Kinda." Ichigo said. "Well deal with it." She growled, standing as the bell rang. "Weell, time for PE." She sighed, stretching and walking away.

* * *

BLEACH

* * *

As the final bell of the day rang the rain had slowed down a bit. But it was still pouring. "You just gonna stay here or are ya gonna run home?" Ichigo asked Kōri, Rukia, Uuryu, Chad, and Orihime. "I have an umbrella so I'm fine." Uuryu said, standing to leave. "I think I'll just run." Orihime said. Chad nodded. "What about you, Kōri?" He asked. Kōri looked up from her phone. "I'm getting a ride from a friend of mine. He does online classes for some reason. Anyways he's driving over here. I kinda asked him to take care of my two siblings." Kōri sweatdropped at the last part while rubbing the back of her neck. Rukia smiled... Until she felt the spiritual pressure approaching. Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Uuryu looked over to the window. Kōri was the only one who seemed unbothered by the increase in spiritual pressure. "...?" She looked out the window too. "What is it?" She asked as a silver car pulled up and parked in visitor parking. "Here he is." Kōri said, standing. "Hey can we catch a ride with you?" Ichigo asked. "If you don't mind, I'd like to as well." Orihime said. "Eh?! Ugh... Fine, lets go." Kōri sighed, grabbing her stuff and walking out. Uuryu sighed and followed with his umbrella and chad. Rukia, Ichigo, and Orihime grabbed their stuff and followed after everyone else, Ichigo closing the door behind them.

* * *

BLEACH

* * *

As the six decended the stairs and into the front of the school to grab their street shoes, Rukia felt as if a snake was suffocating her. Switching her shoes she swore she saw the creepily familiar smile of a certain ex-captain. Shaking the feeling off she joined Kōri, Ichigo, and Orihime outside but still under the protection of the roof. Kōri's eyes were squinted- reminding Rukia of the ex-captain- like she was looking for someone. "Ah! There he is!" She exclaimed suddenly as a tall, thin figure walked towards the four, an umbrella in hand, shielding him from the rain and a second in his other. As soon as he got closer Rukia regretted asking for a ride with Kōri Hayashi. Silver hair, squinted eyes, and an ever present smile. As much as she wanted this to just be an unearthly coincidence she knew that it wasn't. The spiritual pressure that felt like it was strangling her, it belonged to this man. Looking at Ichigo and Orihime, Rukia saw the same expressions on their faces- Pure shock. This man was Gin Ichimaru.

* * *

**YAY! Gin appears! This is my longest chapter so far? idk. R&R? I accept anything just don't be too harsh. **

**Kitsune-taichou out!**


End file.
